Black heart
by Transformer Diva
Summary: Youll find out why it is. Called black heart during the story. Loki has ran and is now being helped by a mortal in south Carolina.will she survive, will he kill her, or will fall in love. Find out more. Loki/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys for the rewrite. I'm going to make this one right and Loki will be more himself.  
**

* * *

Loki stared for a while at what was happening. He watched the man of Iron go through the portal, and at that moment he knew he lost. He also knew he had to get out of there and fast. He quickly used his magic to teleport to South Carolina.

Loki knew he should get as far from New York but he was stubborn. So he started to walk down the of Columbia. Every now and then he'd wince slightly of pain. He was going to get that creature back. Oh he wanted to kill someone now. Suddenly he did something that shocked him he tripped. To his dismay his injuries really prevented him from doing a lot of things. Luckily he was alone or he would be so embarrassed. Tripping on this planets enough with out having a bunch of mortals all over him.

Suddenly there was a bright light he was confused, when suddenly what or rather who was right next to him. He glared at the mortal that was next to him. He could tell that the mortal was a women. He was about to snap at her to go away.

"Are you alright sir. Well that was stupid, do you need some help?" Loki didn't know what her deal was, was she stupid or something maybe suicidal.

"Go away!" Loki snapped at her, he was growing more and more frustrated at this mortal. He tried to get up but fell back down. She was still by his side this time though she didn't say anything just extended her hand to him. He snorted and shook his head and tried to get up again. This time he managed to sit up but when he tried to stand up, he immediately fell back down only to be caught before he hit the ground hard.

"I know you don't want this but either you let me help you or I can take you to a hospital." She said, her stern words shocked him. He wanted nothing more to slap her. " Just at least let me help you for the night then you can do what ever you want." Her voice softened, she gently rubbed his back, Loki slapped her hand away quickly.

"Fine but if you make me go to a fucking hospital you will throughly regret it." Loki said, she looked at him with a look that said I won't.  
"Great my names Alexis by the way." She said, changing the subject. Loki shook his head in annoyance. This mortal was going to drive him crazy he just knew it. Well if she got annoying he could just kill her.**  
**

"Loki!" He growled at her. She looked at him and smiled, before helping him to her car. A beautiful dark blue two seat thunderbird. He sat in the passenger seat and watched as she hoped right into the driver seat.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music." Loki looked at her, before turning his head. He honestly didn't care as long as it wasn't to loud.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_  
_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_  
_I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_  
_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_  
_And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_  
_With the rag top down and my glasses on_  
_And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Yeah baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I want to make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine_  
_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_  
_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

_See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke_  
_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_  
_And I called it Make It In America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_  
_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_  
_Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place_  
_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Cause baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

Loki listened to the song quietly. He didn't understand this planet especially the entertainment. Something he knew he had to get used to for awhile.

"So Loki where did you get all those wounds." Alexis's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"That is for me to know only." Loki snapped at her, she looked at him before shaking her head and began to sing to the music. She actually had a very nice voice. It was quite soothing. They had a quiet ride to her house for the rest of the time, except for Alexis's singing and the radio.

* * *

**i hope this time it's better now. Please enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter already that's something I haven't done in awhile. So here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Loki looked at the house they had drove to. It wasn't at all what he had thought it was. It was two stories four bedroom two bath home. Loki looked next to him expecting to see Alexis and no mortal was beside him. He looked up to see her already climbing the steps to her front door deck.

"Loki are you alright you haven't moved since I brought you here." Alexis said, Loki didn't answer just followed her upstairs. She opened the door and Loki walked in to be surrounded by black walls and gold trim. "If you want you can take the master bedroom." Loki looked at her and gladly accepted.

'Finally someone that shows a little respect to a God.' Loki coudn't help but think with a smirk. Sadly when he tried to walk he found himself trying not to fall over in pain. He came to the end of the first hall when he realized that he had to go up stairs. He leaned on the railing slightly when he felt a hand grab one of his arms. He quickly looked over and saw Alexis. She gently pulled his are over her shoulders before snaking her arm around hi waist.

"It looked like you could use some help." Alexis said, before Loki could say anything she was helping him up the stairs. It didn't take long for them to reach the second floor. Alexis still helped him to the rather large master. It was huge in a humans perspective, but to a god it was tiny. "I hope you enjoy your stay, now why don't I go and get the firest aid kit so we can make sure your wounds don't get infected." Loki didn't say anything but nodded and with that she left.

"I swear this human has some nerve to just tell me what to do." Loki said, he didn't usually talk to himself but you do crazy things in this strange world. Shaking his head Loki started to study the room he was to stay in. It had royal blue walls, with like most of the house had gold trim. The bed had a black comforter, gold sheets, and black and silver pillows.

"Do you like the colors on the bed if you don't I can always get more another comforter or pillows." Alexis's voice startled him slightly,before he turned slightly to her.

"I just wish you had some green in here." Loki commented causing her to smile. She walked past him before opening her closet and motioned for him to fallow inside. When he didthey're was a gold mirror with real emeralds encased on the bottom and sides.

"Is this what you looking for." Alexis chuckled, Loki couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Well you defiantly have taste in rooms, and furniture." Loki said, he wasn't trying to be nice but when something was this obvious it's hard to lie.

"Well how bout we get your wounds clean now." Alexis suggested, Loki nodded not sure what that means. Luckily he had turned into his suit that he had wore in Germany, because he had to take that off as well as his pants.

After he had done this Alexis very gently started to clean his wounds. There was one on his leg the circled his whole ankle and it hurt like hell, but she was extremely gentle especially with the ones that were on his face. His nose luckily wasn't broken but it had a pretty deep gash. On his chest though she had paused suddenly. The gash was as wide has her thumb a inch deep. Loki watheed her think, he knew exactly what she might be thinking. 'how the hell did he get this.' Suddenly she shook her head and gently began to clean the gash that went across his chest.

"Do you want me to stich this one up that way we can make sure it heals properly." Locke quickly shook his head. "Alright, but I am going to wrap it up, your lucky uncle was a surgeon he taught me everything I know." Alexis was smiling as she told him this. Loki honestly didn't care he just wanted her to get her job done. Also that she didn't do anything stupid. She carefully brought out some white cotton gause that wrapped around Loki's chest and back. When she got the roll back to the front of his chest she tore it and tapped it. She did the same thing with his ankle.

"Alright then I'll go down stairs and fix us something to eat. Though I'll bring yours up here." Alexis said, and she left Loki to his thoughts.

* * *

Alexis who was sweating over a stove had know idea what has come over her. He is just a guy why should she feel this way. She felt this way before and was betrayed.

Now it's different Loki just has this strange vibe that pulls her in. He is just so perfect. She shouldn't trust him, but maybe he could be,

"Oh Alexis snap out of it. You just met him you can't be falling for him." ThougMia's she tried to focus on making her meal, her mind kept going back to Loki up there in her bed. Sighing she finished the food as fast as she could. She had decided to something that was quite simple. She grilled stakes and fixed up some sweet potatoes. Plenty of brown sugar for Loki along with marshmallows. She started laughing as she thought about how he would react to brown sugar.

* * *

Loki was awoken from a light sleep, by someone gently shaking his arm. He looked at Alexis and what he saw was a tray with some kind of meat and a orange potatoe.

"Enjoy" with that she left to go eat herself. Loki shook his head and began to eat.

* * *

**sorry if I ended it a little weird.**


End file.
